One Day
by Ranti Fishy
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Sebuah fict garing yang terinspirasi dari updatean Kim Kibum Super Junior beberapa waktu silam di twitter . "Guess Who's Back" / KIHAE / YAOI / Enjoy


**-One Day-**

**Kim Kibum **

**Lee Donghae**

**And others member of Super Junior**

**Warning : OOC, BoysLove, Typo(s), Mainstream, Absurd xD**

**Disclaimer : This fict is mine and the casts aren't.**

**.**

**.**

**NB: I know this fict is absurd, but this is my imagination. So, just happy reading all ^^ and if you don't like the pairing just don't read it. I warn you.**

**.**

**.**

**-One Day-**

**KIBUM POV**

Hari ini adalah hari kepulanganku ke Seoul. Mungkin hanya sebentar, hanya beberapa hari saja aku menetap di Seoul, dan setelah itu aku harus kembali lagi ke China. Tepat seusai pesawat yang membawaku dari China ke Seoul melandas di Bandara _Incheon_. Aku dengan segera pergi untuk mencari taksi. Tak lupa saat ini semakin aku rapatkan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahku dan topi yang aku kenakan semakin kuturunkan untuk membantu menyembunyikan identitasku. _Well_ walau aku bukanlah seorang artis besar, menurutku, tapi tetap saja jika ada fans yang melihatku itu akan membuat acaraku di Seoul nantinya menjadi runyam. Tak terkecuali untuk bertemu dengannya.

Setelah keluar dari bandara, tak butuh waktu lama aku menunggu taksi. Aku melambaikan tanganku dan taksi itu tepat berhenti di depanku.

"Tolong antarkan saya ke Hotel _Pearl_ jalan xx, _ahjussi_"

Setelah aku menyebutkan alamat yang ingin kutuju dan memastikan bahwa _ahjussi_ supir taksi mendengar ucapanku, aku pun kini bermain dengan ponselku. Tiba-tiba aku sangat merindukannya.

Hingga kubuka salah satu akun media sosialku dan mulai mengetikkan sesuatu. Setelah selesai menulis aku menekan tombol '_tweet_' dan asa!, aku membuat satu _update_-an hari ini setelah lama aku tak pernah _update_. Dengan bangga aku memandangi layar ponselku.

'_Coba kita lihat, apa reaksinya nanti setelah membaca tweet-anku'_

Dan akupun kini kembali terpaku pada jalanan Seoul yang sudah nampak asing di mataku.

**KIBUM POV END**

.

**-One Day-**

.

"_Super Junior …  
Mamacita …  
Super Junior …  
Mamacita …"_

Teriakkan dan sorakan dari para ELF, sebutan untuk para penggemar salah satu Boyband ternama di Seoul, Korea Selatan tersebut menggema memenuhi _indoor_ bangunan KBS, salah satu stasiun televisi Korea yang sedang menayangkan acara musik yang sudah tak asing lagi, _Music Bank_. Dengan semangat dan kompak, para ELF mengayunkan _lighstick_ yang dibawanya ke udara untuk memberi semangat idolanya yang kini sedang _perform_ di atas panggung membawakan lagu _comeback_ mereka, _Mamacita._

Hingga suara musik berhenti dan penampilan pun usai. Riuh para ELF semakin nyaring terdengar terlebih saat satu per satu member Super Junior turun dari atas panggung dan melambaikan tangan untuk semua ELF yang telah hadir.

"Kerja bagus, kalian sudah bekerja keras"

"Terima kasih"  
Bungkukkan hormat para member berikan untuk semua _staff_ yang sudah bekerja keras membantu penampilannya dari balik panggung.

"Kau senang?"  
_Dancing machine_ Super Junior atau yang lebih akrab disapa Eunhyuk itu kini merangkul bahu _couple_ sejiwanya yang masih saja menebarkan senyum polosnya.

"Tentu saja, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Hyukkie. Masih banyak ELF yang masih men-_support _kita" Ia balas senyuman yang Eunhyuk berikan padanya. "Aku mau ke toilet dulu"

Dirinya pun kini berlalu meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan member lain untuk pergi ke toilet sejenak, membuang air _seni_nya yang sudah lama ia tahan.

.

**-One Day-**

.

**KIBUM POV**

"128…"  
"129…"

Aha! Akhirnya aku sampai di kamar pesananku. Dengan segera kumasukkan kunci yang tadi sudah diberikan karyawan di bagian resepsionis padaku ke lubang pintu kamar pesananku.

Ceklek…

Pintu terbuka dan aku buru-buru masuk ke dalam, tak lupa kubawa serta barang-barangku.

Kutaruh barang-barangku di sembarang tempat. Aku terlalu malas menatanya saat ini. Aku pun berniat pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Namun tiba-tiba,

Piip.. ( anggap suara dering ponsel xD )

Sebuah pesan masuk di ponselku. Ku taruh botol minuman yang tadi sempat ku genggam ke tempatnya semula dan kini kusandarkan tubuhku pada dinding dan mulai fokus membaca pesan yang kudapat.

'_Kau tiba di Seoul? Dan kau tidak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu? Kau benar-benar kejam!'_

Aku tersenyum membaca pesannya yang sangat lucu di mataku. Aku tahu mungkin kini dirinya kesal karena aku tidak memberitahunya perihal kepulanganku.

Setelah sadar dari rasa geliku akan pesannya, kini kucoba untuk membalas pesannya. Namun lagi-lagi,

Piip..

Sebuah pesan masuk lagi di ponselku.

'_Cepat beritahu aku dimana alamatmu menginap, Or you will die!'_

Hahahaha  
Kini aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, sungguh pria ini benar-benar mampu membuatku keluar dari _image_ku yang _cool _dan dingin. _Yeah,_ hanya pria ini yang mampu melakukannya.

'_Just do it if you dare'  
_Kubalas pesannya dengan cepat sebelum ia mengirimiku pesan lagi, dan masih aku tetap tertawa. Aku sengaja tak memberinya alamatku sekarang karena aku sudah yakin ia telah tahu pasti dimana tempatku menginap.

**KIBUM POV END**

.

**-One Day-**

.

Acara KBS _Music bank_ kini sampai pada puncaknya, nampak 3 orang MC ada di atas panggung beserta semua pengisi acara yang hadir. Ke 3 MC itu kemudian memandu acara untuk mengumumkan pemenang untuk hari ini, pastinya dengan lagu hits _comeback_ masing-masing _idol_ yang sudah masuk _list top chart._

Semua _idol_ nampak begitu antusias untuk mengetahui pemenangnya, begitupun dengan para penggemar masing-masing _idol_, sangat-sangat antusias. Saling tebar senyum para _idol_ lakukan ketika dirinya bertemu dengan _idol_ lain yang ada di sana. Begitupun dengan para member Super Junior, mereka tak henti-hentinya menebarkan senyum kepada para ELF dan _idol_ lain yang turut hadir.

'_Oh ayolah, kapan acara ini akan berakhir?'_

Sang _prince fishy_ dari Super Junior nampak gelisah dan hanya menebarkan senyum kecutnya kepada orang lain yang ada di sana.

"Apa kau sakit Hae?"  
Sang _hyung_ yang menyadari tingkah aneh _dongsaeng_nya tersebut menepuk salah satu bahunya dan menanyakan keadaannya.

"Tidak _hyung_" masih dengan senyum kecut ia menjawab pertanyaan _hyung_ yang baru saja kembali dari tugas negaranya dan kini kembali lagi bersama Super Junior.

"Syukurlah. Sabar saja, acara akan berakhir sebentar lagi" bisik Leeteuk di telinga Donghae. Membuat pria penyuka _mickey mouse_ itu mengangguk mengiyakan. Huh, Leeteuk benar-benar tahu isi hati Donghae.

.

.

"Selamat untuk Super Junior dengan lagu hits mereka Mamacita yang berhasil menduduki _chart_ pertama hari ini dengan perolehan _vote _19827…. dan bla bla bla"

Teriakkan para ELF semakin nyaring tatkala para MC mengumumkan Super Junior sebagai pemenang dan memberikan _trophy _kemenangan untuk mereka. Para member membungkuk hormat kepada ELF yang telah mencintai mereka dengan sepenuh hati dan telah bekerja keras agar lagu Mamacita menduduki _chart_ pertama. Sang leader, Leeteuk, memberikan satu atau dua buah katanya sebagai ucapan terima kasih dan rasa haru. Wajah sang leader dipenuhi derai air mata kebahagiaan. Eunhyuk yang dikenal sebagai salah satu member cengeng Super Junior pun dibuat berkaca-kaca dengan kemenangan ini. Super Junior berjanji akan memberikan yang lebih baik lagi untuk para ELF dan akan bekerja lebih keras lagi untuk ke depannya.

"Kalian melakukannya dengan baik _hyung_"  
Di lain tempat dalam waktu yang sama, seorang pria meneteskan air matanya melihat kemenangan Super Junior dari balik layar kaca televisinya. Ia merasa bangga atas kerja keras para _hyungdeul_ dan _dongsaengdeul_nya.

Hingga manik hitamnya tertuju pada seorang pria manis yang kini mendapat giliran untuk mengucapkan beberapa ucapan yang ingin disampaikannya di sana dengan memegang _trophy_ kemenangan dan tak lupa mata sayunya terlihat berair dan memerah.

"Jangan menangis" Ia pandangi terus wajah manis itu yang masih nampak di layar kaca televisinya kerana memang saat ini kamera masih menyorotnya.

.

**-One Day-**

.

**DONGHAE POV**

Bergegas setelah acara _Music bank_ ini usai, aku pergi merapikan barang-barangku dan akan segera pergi keluar dari gedung KBS. Namun sebelum itu sebagai _dongsaeng, hyung_ dan member yang baik, tak lupa aku menyempatkan untuk berpamitan kepada semuanya.

"_Hyung_ aku pergi dulu"

Hanya tersisa Heechul _hyung_, Kangin _hyung_, dan Shindong _hyung_ yang ada di sana, mengangguk menanggapiku. Aku tak tahu kemana perginya member lain. Karena merasa aku sudah sangat terlambat jika harus mencari satu per satu member hanya untuk berpamitan maka aku hanya menitipkan salamku kepada member yang ada saja, lagi-lagi mereka hanya mengangguk karena sibuk dengan ponselnya masing-masing.

"Kau mau kemana Donghae?"

_Prince hyung, manager_ kami menghampiriku karena mungkin ia melihatku yang nampak ingin pergi.

"Ke suatu tempat _hyung_" kutepuk salah satu bahunya dan memintanya untuk tidak menemaniku kali ini atau meminta seseorang untuk mengawalku. Sungguh aku bisa sendiri dan aku tak mau pergi ditemani oleh siapapun.

"Tak bisakah besok saja _hn_? Tak ada yang bisa menemanimu Hae"

"Tak apa _hyung_, aku baik-baik saja jika pergi sendiri. Lagipula tak mungkin ada ELF yang melukaiku jika mereka nanti melihatku yang pergi sendirian"

Kuberikan keyakinan untuk _manager_ku yang paling tampan itu. Dan kini nampak dirinya yang pasrah.

"Baiklah, tapi kau janji harus hati-hati. Dan hidupkan selalu ponselmu. Jangan bertindak yang aneh-aneh. Bagaimanapun juga kau itu seorang _idol_"

Ia memberi berbagai macam petuahnya dan hanya kubalas dengan anggukan patuh.

"Aku pergi" Dan setelah itu aku benar-benar pergi meninggalkan gedung KBS tanpa ada seorang fans atau media pun yang tahu.

**DONGHAE POV END**

.

**-One Day-**

.

**KIBUM POV**

Kini aku menyalakan sebuah musik dan mencoba menari, hitung-hitung mengingat masa lalu dan menguji diriku apakah aku masih mengingat gerakan setiap _part_ dari lagu ini.

_Cause I can't stop thinking about u Girl~  
Neol naekkeoro mandeulgeoya~_

Dengan penuh semangat kuliuk-liukkan tubuhku mengikuti irama. Namun baru beberapa menit aku sudah merasa lelah. Kumatikan sejenak musiknya dan aku beralih duduk di atas sofa untuk beristirahat.

"Huft, ini benar-benar tidak mudah" ku usap peluh yang sudah membanjiri wajahku padahal belum lama aku menari. "Lebih mudah jika berakting" komentarku kemudian.

Tok  
Tok

Suara ketukan terdengar di pintu kamar hotelku, ku hampiri pintu itu dan membukanya.

Ceklek  
Plak,,

Auw

Satu pukulan kudapat di dada sebelah kiriku. Memang sih pukulan itu tak terlalu keras, namun karena saat ini diriku sedang lelah sehingga membuat pukulan itu terasa menyakitkan.

"Brengsek"

Pria yang tadi mengetuk pintu kini masuk tanpa permisi ke kamarku setelah tindakan gilanya memukulku dan mengataiku. _Well _jika aku tidak menyayanginya mungkin sudah kuseret ia keluar. Hingga ku putuskan untuk menutup pintu terlebih dahulu takut-takut jika ada media atau fans yang melihat.

"Kau mau minum apa _hyung_?"

Kini dirinya duduk bersila di atas sofaku sambil melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada serta jangan lupakan wajah kesalnya yang sangat lucu.

"Kau mau minum apa _hn_?"

Ku ulang pertanyaanku dan menghampirinya, kemudian aku duduk di sebelahnya. Namun tetap dirinya hanya diam tak bersuara.

"Ya sudah kalau tak mau minum" aku beranjak untuk pergi ke dapur mengambil minum untuk diriku sendiri karena memang aku merasa haus akibat latihan menariku yang sangat singkat tadi.

"_Orange juice_"

Baru 3 langkah ku melangkah dan sebuah suara menghentikan pergerakanku. Kubalikkan badanku untuk melihatnya namun ia memalingkan muka saat mata kami tak sengaja bertemu.

"Apa?" Aku terkikik geli dan mencoba bertanya lagi, namun tetap saja dia kembali diam dengan acara ngambeknya. Kekanakan.

.

.

"Ini pesanan anda tuan"

Kuletakkan segelas _orange juice_ di atas meja yang ada dihadapannya. Ia hanya melirik minuman itu sekilas. Aku yang mengerti dengan sikapnya mencoba mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Dan Bingo! Saat aku tidak melihatnya ia mulai meneguk minuman itu.

Hahahaha  
Tawaku meluap melihat kelakuannya yang tidak berubah sedikipun walau sudah lama kami tidak bertemu.

"Jangan tertawa, kau sangat jelek jika tertawa"

Ia meletakkan gelas yang telah kosong dengan keras di atas meja, dan itu sukses membuatku terlonjak kaget.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam kami berdiam diri satu sama lain, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Aku fokus dengan acara televisi yang sedang ku tonton dan ia sendiri fokus dengan ponselnya.

"Apa-apaan maksud dari _tweet guess who's back eoh_? Sangat menjijikkan" kulihat dari ekor mataku mulutnya berkomat kamit di depan layar ponselnya. Oh aku sudah tahu siapa yang dimaksudnya.

"Lebih mempedulikan fans daripada orang yang selalu mengkhawatirkannya dan selalu menunggunya, tsk dia benar-benar bodoh" aku mendengar rutukannya lagi, yang jelas itu ditujukan kepada siapa.

"Bahkan saat sudah bertemu ia hanya mengabaikanku dan lebih mementingkan acara televisinya, dia benar-benar pria yang keterlaluan"

Aku mencoba mengabaikan dirinya yang terdengar sangat berisik itu. Hingga sebuah ide muncul di otakku. Kuraih ponselku sendiri dan mengetikkan beberapa kata untuknya yang masih kesal itu. Setelah selesai menulis, langsung saja kutekan tombol 'kirim' dan tak lama,

Tring..

Kudengar ponselnya berbunyi.

"_Aish_, siapa sih yang mengirimiku pesan? Tak tahu apa aku sedang kesal" Ia menggerutu dan membuka pesannya. Aku hanya menahan tawaku dan berpura-pura fokus pada acara televisiku kembali.

'_Lee Donghae cerewet. Berhentilah atau aku sumpal bibirmu itu dengan bibirku :P '_

Kulihat dari ekor mataku lagi wajahnya sedikit memerah dan tak lupa ia memasang wajah terkejutnya yang semakin membuatnya mirip seperti ikan. Ikan kesayanganku.

Ia dengan cepat dan tiba-tiba memandang ke arahku dengan memicingkan kedua mata besarnya dan dengan segera ku alihkan pandanganku darinya.

Ehem..

Aku mencoba menghilangkan kegugupan karena dirinya masih terus saja memandangiku penuh selidik. Aku mencoba mengambil minumanku yang tersimpan di atas meja dan meminumnya. Namun,

"Tetap saja _pervert_"

Ia berkomentar, dan

Uhukk

Membuatku tersedak dan memuntahkan minuman yang sedang kuminum.

"Apa maksudmu Donghae?" Ku usap minuman yang terciprat di sekitar bibirku dan memandang ke arahnya mencoba mencari penjelasan.

"Kim Kibum kau tetap saja _pervert_, bahkan bertambah"

Ia melotot ke arahku dan memasang muka mengejeknya, hingga

"Kyaaa…"

Ia berlari karena aku memutuskan untuk memberinya hukuman karena sudah mengataiku berpuluhan kali hari ini namun dirinya melarikan diri.

"Kesini kau Lee Donghae"

"Tangkap saja kalau kau bisa"

Ia menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek ke arahku. Shit, dia benar-benar ingin dijewer.

"Awas saja kalau kau tertangkap nanti"

Dan acara kejar-mengejar bak anak kecil pun terjadi di antara kami.

.

.

"Kapan kau tiba di Seoul?" setelah lelah berkejaran kini kami mengistirahatkan diri di atas karpet sofa. Terlentang bersama memandang langit-langit kamar hotelku dengan nafas yang memburu karena kelelahan.

"Baru tadi pagi." Kujawab pertanyaan yang sempat ia lontarkan, takut-takut ia ngambek lagi bila tak kujawab.

"Pembohong" Ia mencibir.

"Aku serius _hyung_"

"Oke, kali ini aku terpaksa harus mempercayai kata-katamu" Ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan tunggu, ia berkata 'terpaksa harus mempercayai kata-kataku?' Shit, dia berpikir aku membohonginya? Benar-benar pria ini.

"Kau bukannya terpaksa, melainkan memang harus mempercayai kata-kataku karena aku tidak berbohong kepadamu Lee Donghaeku" ku tekankan kata 'harus' dan mengikutinya merubah posisi menjadi duduk.

Ia hanya cemberut mendengar ucapanku.

"Mencoba meggodaku _eoh_?"

Aku mendekatkan diriku padanya. Ia nampak terkejut dengan tindakanku. Buktinya ia semakin memundurkan tubuhnya saat aku semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ya! Apa yang akan kau lakukan Kibummie?"

Ia terpojok oleh sofa dan tak bisa menghindar lagi dariku. Segera aku mengunci pergerakannya dengan kedua tanganku yang berada di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Aku merangkak semakin mendekatinya.

"Menurutmu _hyung_?"

Ia memalingkan wajahnya saat wajah kami semakin dekat. Dengan keberanian penuh dan hasrat sudah sangat merindukannya. Aku memaksa wajahnya untuk menghadapku dengan salah satu tanganku. Kulihat dari matanya ia nampak gugup. Aku tak peduli dengan itu, kini fokusku hanya tertuju pada bibir tipis _soft pink_nya yang sangat menggoda.

Ia memejamkan matanya takut saat semakin dekat jarak antara bibir kami, tinggal beberapa centi lagi aku bisa mengecup bibir _sexy_ itu namun,

_You are my everything~  
Nothing your love won't bring~_

Suara ponselnya berbunyi dan itu sukses menggagalkan rencanaku. Aku pun menjauh dari tubuhnya karena ia yang mendorong tubuhku menjauh. Shit, untuk kesekian kalinya aku mengumpat dalam hati.

Ia hendak pergi untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut, namun aku menahannya dan memaksanya menjawab di depanku serta kupaksa ia memperbesar _volume_ panggilan itu sehingga aku bisa mengetahui apa saja yang akan dia bicarakan.

Ia hanya menurut dan mengangkatnya. "_Ne_ hyukkie?"

"_Kau kemana saja Hae? Tak memberitahuku. Aku ini kan couplemu"_

Nada di seberang sana dibuat semanja mungkin, membuatku muak terlebih saat ini Donghae _hyung _menjawabnya dengan "_Mianhae, Hyukkie_. Untuk tidak memberitahumu"

Shit, Donghaeku menjawabnya dengan kata-kata yang manis yang secara alami keluar dari pikirannya yang polos.

"_Aku merindukanmu baby, cepat kembali ke dorm. Aku punya sesuatu untuk di ceritakan"_

Kesabaranku habis kali ini mendengar keakraban mereka berdua, terlebih dengan panggilan sayang yang Eunhyuk _hyung_ berikan pada Donghaeku. '_Baby?' What the hell_. Aku saja yang selama ini menjalin hubungan diam-diam dengan Donghae hanya memanggilnya 'Donghaeku', tapi mereka hanya sebatas sahabat sudah memanggil seperti itu? Shit.

"_Ne_ hyuk-"

Belum sempat Donghae melanjutkan ucapannya, aku dengan segera merebut ponselnya dan memutuskan panggilan itu.

"Sudah cukup acara lepas rindunya" Ucapku telak karena ia memandangiku dengan wajah kesal.

Hingga kesunyian kembali terjadi di antara kami. Ia hanya diam membuatku merasa bersalah.

"Maaf"  
"Maaf"

Dengan bersamaan kami berdua mengucapkan kata yang sama.

"Kau duluan Bummie"

"Tidak, kau yang dulu _hyung_"

Ia terdiam, kemudian kulihat bibir tipisnya mulai terbuka. Ragu namun pasti keluar sebuah pernyataan dari bibir itu.

"Maaf, untuk tidak menyambutmu di bandara Bummie" ia menunduk dan memainkan pinggiran karpet yang tengah didudukinya.

"Tak apa" Balasku singkat.

"Hanya itu?" Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan bertanya. "Hmm" aku hanya bergumam.

"_Aish_"  
"Bummie, berhubungan dengan _tweet_-anmu di _twitter_. Apa kau akan memutuskan untuk kembali bersama dengan Super Junior dan berada di tengah-tengah _Sapphire Blue Ocean_ lagi?"

Pertanyaan yang sangat kutakuti. Pertanyaan yang sulit kujawab dan lagi-lagi ia menanyakannya.

"Aku tak tahu _hyung_"

Aku menjawabnya dengan pasti. "Jangan memberikan jawaban _ambigu_ Bummie. Kau tahu, sudah terlalu sering aku mendapatkan itu darimu"

_Oh gosh_, dia menangis. Walau tak terisak namun sungguh air mata yang turun menuruni kedua mata indahnya membuat hatiku terenyuh sakit.

"Aku ragu apakah masih ada yang mengharapkan aku kembali" Ucapku menahan isak tangis.

"Masih ada Kibummie, bahkan banyak yang mengharapkanmu"

Ia menatapku dengan wajah yang semakin dibanjiri air mata.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya _hyung_. Kalian semua sudah bekerja keras menjaga nama Super Junior agar tetap berkilau. Bahkan tak sedikit dari kalian yang mengorbankan segalanya. Tapi aku…" Ia hanya diam mendengar penjelasanku. "Jika aku tiba-tiba kembali bersama dengan Super Junior saat nama Super Junior sudah besar, aku tidak yakin akan mendapat respon yang positif dari para penggemar di luar sana nantinya" Runtuh sudah pertahananku, air mataku membludak tumpah keluar.

"Kupikir selama ini kau pintar, tapi ternyata kau bodoh Kim Kibum" Kembali ia mengejekku.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Kibum, kau tidak tahu isi hati para ELF di luar sana. Kau juga tidak tahu isi hatiku"

"Kau egois, hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Kau hanya takut dirimu akan di cerca orang-orang nantinya. Kau tidak pernah tahu ada beribu, _ani_ mungkin milyaran mata yang selalu menangis merindukanmu di atas panggung dan menantikan dirimu kembali bersama Super Junior."

"Kau lupa masih ada aku. Jika memang tak ada yang mengharapkan kau kembali lagi, namun kau harus ingat bahwa masih ada seseorang yang dengan pasti selalu menunggumu, mengharapkanmu. Orang itu adalah aku"

"Kau kekasihku, tapi di lain itu kau juga seorang adik kecilku yang ingin selalu ku jaga"

Ia kini terisak, sungguh ini membuatku sakit. Aku rengkuh tubuh rapuh itu kemudian, ku berikan ketenangan untuknya.

"Jangan menangis _hyung_, aku paling membencinya" Kubelai rambut bagian belakangnya secara lembut.

"Kembalilah bersama kami Kibum"

Ia melepas pelukanku dan menatapku intens.

"_One day_" Aku membalasnya dan dia merespon dengan memukul salah satu kakiku.

"_Auw_, sakit _hyung_" Aku mencoba membuatnya tersenyum. "Aku tak peduli. Biar patah sekalian"

Aku kemudian menggelitiki tubuhnya dan ia mengaduh meminta ampun.

"Hentikan Kim Kibum"

Senyumku merekah melihat senyum cerianya kembali. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengganjal hatiku.

"_Hyung,_ darimana kau tahu aku men_tweet_ di _twitter_. Bukankah kita sudah saling tak mem-_follow_?" Aku bertanya padanya, ia terlihat salah tingkah setelahnya.

"Tak perlu kau tahu darimana aku tahu" Ia mencoba mengusap sisa-sisa air matanya dan menjawab dengan ketus.

"Dasar penguntit"

"Apa kau bilang? Aku tidak menguntitmu Kibum"

Aku tertawa melihat ekspresi bodohnya. _Oh my_, ia benar-benar hal yang sangat berharga di hidupku. "Oke, aku terpaksa harus mempercayai kata-katamu"

"Aish"  
"Ngomong-ngomong, kau ingin minta maaf soal apa _eoh_? Aku sudah menyebutkan perihal permintaan maafku namun kau belum Kibum"

Ia bertanya dan membuatku teringat kembali dengan kata maaf yang tadi sempat kami lontarkan bersamaan. Sebenarnya awal tadi aku ingin meminta maaf padanya karena sudah dengan paksa merebut ponselnya dan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Eunhyuk _hyung_. Namun itu tadi. Sebelum sebuah ide muncul di otakku. Aku ber_smirk_ ria menatapnya.

Hingga aku menarik lengannya, memaksanya mengikutiku. Sebenarnya aku ingin menggendongnya, namun karena badan Donghae _hyung_ yang sekarang tak sekurus dahulu membuatku ragu melakukannya. Aku membawanya ke atas ranjang dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sana.

"Maaf…"  
"Untuk melakukan ini"

Kuterjang tubuhnya sehingga membuatnya tidur terlentang di atas ranjang. Dan dengan segera kulahap bibir _sexy_nya yang menjadi candu bagiku.

"Mmmhh" Kudengar ia mendesah saat kugigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Ia kemudian mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leherku.

Karena suasana semakin panas dan ia tidak menolak perlakuanku. Dengan berani aku mencoba membuka satu per satu kancing kemejanya. Sambil sesekali kugoda kedua _nipple_ kecilnya.

"Hnnn" Lagi-lagi ia mendesah dan membuat libidoku semakin bertambah. Oh shit, aku benar-benar merindukan desahan dan tubuh ini. Dan kuputuskan untuk menghabiskan malam ini bersamanya dengan melakukan kegiatan olahraga di atas ranjang.

**KIBUM POV END.**

.

**-One Day-**

.

"Kenapa kau tak menuju apartemenmu Bummie? Kenapa harus hotel?"

Setelah melakukan kegiatan olahraga di atas ranjang antara Kibum dan Donghae, kini keduanya nampak berpelukan dan mengobrol sedikit sebelum terlelap.

"Terlalu beresiko hyung jika aku menuju apartemenku. Pasti banyak fans dan media yang akan tahu jika aku kembali ke Seoul"

Kibum dengan lembut mengusap surai madu Donghae yang kini terletak di atas salah satu lengannya.

"Bilang saja kau tak ingin para member yang lain tahu kalau kau tiba di Seoul"

"Itu mungkin bisa juga. Tapi alasan lain karena aku ingin bertemu dengannmu secara bebas dan rahasia" Donghae memukul lengan Kibum kemudian.

"Di hotel lebih berbahaya bodoh. Bagaimana jika besok ada yang melihatku keluar dari salah satu kamar hotel dengan keadaan berjalanku yang tak wajar. Mereka pasti berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentangku" Pria manis itu berucap.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menggendongmu jika besok kau kesulitan berjalan"

"Kau tetap saja bodoh Kim Kibum"

"Dan kau lebih bodoh Lee Donghae, karena sudah mencintai orang bodoh sepertiku"

Kibum rengkuh tubuh Donghae yang masih tak berbalut kain apa-apa selain selimut yang mereka kenakan, sama seperti tubuhnya dan sukses hal itu membuat Donghae diam. "Tidurlah, besok aku akan kembali ke China. Dan aku yakin besok pasti jadwalmu sangat padat"

.

.

Mentari bersinar seperti biasa. Awan cerah dan burung-burung beterbangan menambah kesan bahagia untuk semua. Riuh penonton di luar sana semakin nyaring terdengar, mencoba memanggil idolanya yang tak kunjung keluar ke atas panggung.

"_Super Junior  
Super Junior  
Super Junior"_

Lain di depan panggung, lain juga di balik panggung. Semua member dan _staff_ nampak kebingungan karena tinggal satu member saja yang belum hadir di sana dan member itu tak memberi kabar sama sekali padahal di luar sana para ELF semakin berteriak histeris meneriakkan nama mereka.

"_Donghae kemana?"_

"_Ada yang tahu Lee Donghae sekarang dimana?"_

"_Coba lagi hubungi nomor ponselnya"_

Semua orang dibuat panik oleh _prince fishy _Super Junior tersebut. Hingga,

"Maaf aku terlambat"

Seseorang muncul dari balik pintu dengan nafas yang memburu serta peluh yang membanjiri parasnya.

Semua orang hanya melongo melihat penampilan Donghae yang berantakan itu, hingga seorang _staff _memberi aba-aba dan menyadarkan semuanya dari keterkejutannya.

"Cepat rias Donghae"

.

.

Super Junior kembali ke balik panggung setelah penampilannya di M!Count Down membawakan dua lagu _comeback_ mereka. 'Mamacita' dan 'Shirt'.

Seperti biasa _couple_ terkenal dari Super Junior akan mengasingkan diri dari yang lain dan duduk berdua di pojok ruangan.

"Aku tahu itu pasti sangat sakit" Eunhyuk akan berlalu dari hadapan Donghae untuk mengambil minum. "Gerakan _dance_mu tadi sangat aneh Hae, lain kali kau harus memperingatinya dahulu sebelum kalian melakukan itu" Pria berkelopak mata satu itu tersenyum kepada Donghae dan menepuk salah satu bahunya. Ia berlalu dari sana dan Donghae dibuat terkejut oleh perkataan _sang anchovy_ Super Junior itu.

'_Shit, Eunhyukkie mengetahuinya?'_ Gumam Donghae pelan seorang diri hingga ia memutuskan untuk mengejar Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Maksudmu apa Eunhyuk-ah?"

**-END-**

**Dibuang Sayang xD :**

"_Oh tidak aku terlambat"_

"_Ada apa Hae?"_

"_Kim Kibum, kenapa tidak membangunkanku. Aku ada jadwal tampil di M!Count Down pagi ini"_

"_Tenang saja, aku bisa mengantarmu kesana"_

"_Kyaaa… dimana celana dalamku Kibummie?" _

…**..**

Aihh, ini apa ya? xD

Maaf jika ini garing, puahahahaha.

Sekian aja deh dan makasih lagi-lagi saya ucapkan karena udah nyempetin baca.

Makasih banget apalagi jika ada yang berkenan memberikan kritik atau saran untuh fict garing ini.

Bye~

RnR?


End file.
